Ella Brown
Ella is the only daughter of Lavender Brown. Like her mother, she is a Gryffindor. She is a first year, and wants to be in the Ministry of Magic when she grows up. Her boyfriend is Hugo Weasley. Early Life Ella lived with her mother's family, most of her life. Her father is unknown, but she knows that she is a Pureblood. Her mother died in the Battle of Hogwarts. She only has a charm bracelet to remind her of her mother. Year One Ella is currently in her first year. Her boyfriend is Hugo Weasley. Ella learned that her mother dated his father for a brief period of time shortly after that. She is making good grades, and is considered a "very bright and courageful student" by the staff. Ella is good-hearted, sweet, courageous, and funny. She is in fact, bright, but she is fairly forgetful and a bit clumsy. Just a tad bit though. Other than that, she is a beautiful, silly Gryffindor. People have even reported that Ella may be prettier than her mother. Personality Ella is kind, and sweet hearted. She is sometimes gullible, but makes it up by being cleanly and pure. She is adventurous, and smart. Ella is thoughtful, caring, and loving. She is remarkably affectionate, Hugo often says how wonderful she is, and how caring and devoted she is. Relationships Hugo-Ella They are a couple right now. They met when they both locked glances during their sorting. Both sat next to each other, and shared a conversation. They became friends with each other afterwards. Hugo called her "gorgeous" shortly and Ella blushed. A moment after that, Hugo asked her out and she accepted, without a moment's hesitation. The couple are teased all the time, mostly by Seamus Finnigan's son, Sean Finnigan, and his girlfriend, Arielle Bell. Their couple name is Hula. Phoenix-Ella Ella thinks that Phoenix Dullback is a good role model, and is highly smart. She looks up to her, as an intelligent schoolmate. Ivy-Ella Ella likes Ivy Parkinson's name, and her good looks, but doesn't like how she's rude and snobby acting. Arielle-Ella Ella likes Arielle Bell, but Arielle teases her a lot, about Hugo. Ella sometimes gets annoyed, but in the end, is cheerful, like the person she is. She is also good friends with her, and her dormroom mate. Sean-Ella Ella is on simpler terms with Sean Finnigan. He likes to tease her, and she gets annoyed easily by it, but gets better shortly after. She is in the same house with him, and occasionally hangs out with him and Arielle. Alison-Ella Alison Cathleen and Ella are particularly fond of each other and occasionally talk, when they see each other. Ella likes Alison's rebelness and wishes that she was that brave. Hazel-Ella Hazel Lupin and Ella are friends, and they occasionally see each other in the halls. Trivia *Her full name is Ella Iris Brown *She is an only child *She doesn't live with her mom, because she died in the Battle of Hogwarts *She is friends with Phoenix Dullback, Rosalie Black, and etc. *Her patronus is a Polar Bear, and her boggart are spiders *She knows half of her year *Ella likes bright colors *Ella is quite smart, but not one of Ravenclaw. Inside her heart, she is a full Gryffindor. Category:OC List